La traición
by Dederian Sowblack
Summary: Capítulo único. Un cementerio y antiguo miedos. Odio y dolor. Todos nos escondemos tras una máscara cuando sufrimos.


_Esta pequeña historia está relacionada con el fic que actualmente estoy escribiendo, Almas de SeeD, y ayudará a comprender un poco más a uno de los personajes principales, no es imprescindible haber leido el otro fic para entenderla y no es imprescindible leerla para comprender el otro fic, simplemente es algo más. _

_Antes de que nadie me tire nada en cara, queiro decir que no forma parte del fic Almas de SeeD por el estilo, ya que aquel fic está narrado en primera persona y esta pequeña historia está narrada en tercera, y para mí la estética y estructura de una obra tiene cierta importancia._

_Dejando a un lado estas pequeñeces, simplemente espero que disfruteis._

_ Un saludo._

_Dederian _

_

* * *

_

**_LA TRAICIÓN_**

_

* * *

_

La escena era apabullante. Dederian no esperaba encontrarse aquello.

Cientos de tumbas se extendían donde otrora había estado el jardín. Dederian sintió como se le encogía el corazón y le fallaban las piernas al salir del anfibio y ver aquello.

Podía oír resonar en su cabeza los gritos de dolor de la gente que quería, entremezclados con los chillidos de miedo y agonía que sus compañeros y amigos de Balam habían hecho.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada vidriosa mientras pasaban ante sus ojos las borrosas imágenes de sus recuerdos, de su pesar y sus pesadillas. Recordó estar en su pueblo.

Y de pronto la imagen es hizo más nítida.

Él estaba allí, de pie, mirando fijamente hacia delante mientras todo ardía a su alrededor. Melcino estaba sumida en el caos en medio de la noche. El humo negro que surgía del fuego oscurecía más la noche y le hacía llorar los ojos.

Y entonces, entre las llamas, surgió un monstruo del mismo infierno, el monstruo que le hacía retorcer en la noche, un gran dragón rojo.

Detrás de éste aparecieron dos monstruos seisojos que se pusieron cada uno a un lado del titánico dragón. Estaba aterrorizado, pero en su mente sólo había lugar para una cosa¿dónde estaba Amanda?

De pronto volvió en si y vio de nuevo aquel estremecedor cementerio. Sintió como una punzada de odio y rencor le subía por el pecho y tuvo que clavar los dedos en el suelo y apretar la mandíbula para no gritar de la pura ira que sentía.

Sabía de quien era la culpa, si él no hubiese…él…él…

- Seifer. – Aquel nombre brotó de la boca de Dederian casi con un susurro gutural que no pudo quitarse de la cabeza.

Se levantó cegado por la rabia y entró por las puertas de atrás de en el anfibio, nadie le vio hacerlo.

Apretó un botón de la pared y del techo surgió un zumbido mecánico producido por unos brazos mecánicos que hicieron descender una moto.

Cogió las llaves, encendió el motor y puso las manos en el manillar pero no hizo nada, por un momento la rabia que sentía le había cegado de verdad, una intensa luz blanca le nublaba la vista.

Cuando se recuperó dio gas haciendo que la moto rugiera y volvió a repetir su objetivo:

- Seifer.

Aceleró de golpe y salió disparado campo a través, dejando a tras el doloroso cementerio y a sus preocupados compañeros.

Squall se lo había explicado todo con detalle la noche que se vieron en la sala de duelos. Tras la huída de Seifer del jardín hasta Timber, había secuestrado al presidente Deling, conseguido inculpar a los jardines y, finalmente, se había unido a la bruja Edea escudándola cuando Squall y su equipo intentaban acabar con ella, acabando derrotados. Después los había torturado y había ordenado el bombardeo del jardín de Balam, el jardín donde se había criado, matando a sus propios compañeros y amigos.

Dederian había permanecido inconsciente durante el bombardeo y el despegue del jardín y no supo nada hasta después de la visita de Amanda. Había preguntado a la doctora Kadowaki por algunos amigos y ésta le había dicho que habían desaparecido tras el ataque aéreo.

Había tratado de no pensar lo peor, tal vez se hubieran salvado, Leo Firhand y Claire Lamarck eran expertos en magias de protección y Tom Bocked era el mejor sanador que había visto. Sabía que era muy difícil sobrevivir a un ataque de aquellas características, pero tenía un resquicio de esperanza. Ahora, se la habían arrancado de cuajo.

Dederian avanzaba como una flecha por los prados de la isla de Balam en busca de su objetivo. Esquivó con facilidad a los monstruos que encontraba en su carrera y al poco apareció el jardín balamita al fondo, haciéndose rápidamente más y más grande ante su vista.

Cruzó por debajo del jardín flotante hacia donde sabía que encontraría a Seifer, el jardín de Galbadia.

Tras pasar de largo su jardín vio al fondo, flotando junto a Balam, su objetivo y aceleró aún más.

Al acercarse un centenar de metros más ya se veía perfectamente el exterior rojo fuego de la fortaleza del ejercito galbadiense y, al buscar con la vista la entrada encontró algo mejor.

Un chico alto, de pelo corto y rubio le miraba desde los pies del jardín, con su gabardina gris ondeado al viento y su sable pistola en la mano. A Dederian le ardieron las venas al verle.

Lleno de ira se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia él y, a escasos metros, saltó de la moto desenfundando sus dos espadas e intentando partirle por la mitad de un golpe.

Seifer bloqueó el potente golpe medio-agachado y sujetando la espada sobre la cabeza y agarrándola con la otra mano el filo para contrarrestar la fuerza que hacía Dederian. Se impulsó hacia arriba con la piernas haciéndole retroceder y aprovechó para lanzarle uno de sus cortes giratorios que Sowblack paró con una espada y rechazó con la otra.

Ambos dieron un pequeño salto atrás quedando en posición defensiva.

- ¡Cabrón! – Bramó Dederian.

- ¡Ja! – Rió Seifer. – ¿Has venido hasta aquí para insultarme, payaso?

- No eres más que un perro traidor.

- ¿Qué soy un traidor, dices¡Estúpido, ciego!- Le espetó. – Eres incapaz de ver más allá de tus narices. ¡Yo soy el caballero de la bruja¡Ese es mi destino, y rehusarlo si hubiera sido una traición!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Seifer? Has matado a gente inocente.

- ¡Bah! – Dijo alzando los hombros. – No eran más que insectos insignificantes.

- ¿Qué? – Dederian cerró con más fuerza las manos sobre sus espadas hasta que le quedaron los nudillos blancos, temblando de ira y rabia. ¡Eran tus compañeros, tus amigos!

- ¿Mis amigos? Mis amigos no intentarían matarme, mis amigos están aquí, bajo mis órdenes, ayudándome. Los otros no sois más que enemigos, simples monstruos que erradicar para ayudar a los planes de la bruja. – Seifer cortó el aire con su sable pistola.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Calla, payaso. – Le espetó Seifer – Eres un inútil. ¿Qué pretendes viniendo hasta aquí¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar¡Mira a tu alrededor! – Dijo abriendo los brazos. – Ya no puedes hacer nada.

Tenía razón. Dederian ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que, acudiendo a los gritos de la discusión, una docena de soldados les había visto y, armados con metralletas, le apuntaban desde detrás de Seifer.

- Que triste. – Dijo sonriendo Seifer.- Si ni siquiera sabes qué defiendes.

- Claro que lo se. – Le contestó Dederian que permanecía atento a cualquier posibilidad de derrotar a Seifer.

- ¿Sí¿Tan seguro estás¿¡A qué, dime? – Gritó entrando en cólera. -¿Qué estás defendiendo¡Nada¡Eso defiendes¡No eres más que una marioneta de esos egocéntricos dirigentes de tu jardín¡Les sigues como un borrego sin preguntar a dónde!

- Tú si que eres triste. No entiendes nada. -Seifer le miró furioso. – No estamos luchando porque nos lo ordenen, luchamos por la gente a la que queremos, para defenderles.

Al oírle Seifer Almasy soltó una sonora risotada y le apuntó con su sable:

- ¡No eres más que un payaso sensiblero!

Dederian le miró lleno de rabia, impotente.

Seifer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín de Galbadia. Con un gesto de la mano se dirigió a los soldados impasiblemente mientras se alejaba:

- Cuando el jardín despegue, matadlo.

El SeeD se quedó de pie y nació en él un odio más profundo del que jamás creyó poder sentir, y con voz firme se dirigió al centro de su odio, Seifer Almasy:

- Nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo.

Él le oyó y supo que era cierto, ahora le odiaba con toda su alma y aquello le haría más fuerte, lo suficiente para llegar hasta él otra vez e intentar matarle, unos cuantos soldados no podrían con él.

Seifer subió al jardín y Viento y Trueno fueron a su encuentro, pero les ordenó que le dejaran tranquilo, no quería ver a nadie, y menos a ellos. Ordenó el nuevo destino y se retiró a su habitación a pensar mientras el jardín de Galbadia cruzaba el océano.

Obviamente no pudo oír a Dederian que se había deshecho de los soldados y gritaba su nombre a pleno pulmón lleno de rabia, desde la costa, observando la estela de su nuevo hogar.

A varios kilómetros, en un doloroso cementerio, junto a un ramo de flores que empezaban a marchitarse una breve nota rezaba así:

"Lo siento."

S.A.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *


End file.
